It is sometimes desirable to save performances of discrete event simulations up to particular points in time and then later restart the performances of the discrete event simulations from the particular points in time. Performance of a discrete event simulation up to a particular point in time can be saved by saving every simulation variable value of a simulator performing the discrete event simulation at the particular point in time. Collectively, the value assigned to each simulation variable at the particular point in time reflects a state of the simulator at the particular point in time.
Saving every simulation variable value of a simulator, however, requires complete implementation details regarding the simulator and any application thread employed by the simulator. This type of information, however, is usually not available. Without such information, it will not be possible to save a state of the simulator at a particular point in time during performance of a discrete event simulation. As a result, it will be impossible to restart performance of the discrete event simulation from the particular point in time.